


Étoile

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, F/F, Yang is a player, strawberry panic setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Blake is a new transfer student to the prestigious all girls' academy St. Miator.  There she must navigate the schools different hierarchies and protect her heart from the schools most beloved student, the Étoile.Basically it's a RWBY version of Strawberry Panic.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Astraea Hill

Blake Belladonna was wandering around the unfamiliar town looking for her new school. She checked then rechecked the little scrap of paper with the address written on it several times. It was no use. She was well and truly lost. She stopped outside a little coffee shop where an employee was busy bussing tables.

“Um excuse me. Can you help me?”  
The woman glanced in her direction and smiled politely as she set the rag that she was using to clean the tables with down to turn to her fully.  
“Sure what can I help you with?”  
“I think I’m lost, no I know I’m lost.”  
“Well maybe we can get you found. What is it you’re looking for?”  
“I’m supposed to start at my new school today, St. Miator Girls’ Academy.”  
“The one on Astraea Hill right?” The lady smiled and Blake’s eyes brightened.  
“Yes! That’s the one!”  
“Well,” the employee placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder and turned her as she pointed. “See that really small building at the top of that hill way in the distance?”  
Blake squinted and nodded. “Yes, I see it.”  
“That church is the center of the grounds of what you’re looking for.”  
“What! It’s so far! I’m not going to make it!” Blake took off running and threw a hurried “Thanks!” over her shoulder to the now chuckling lady.

Panting hard Blake heard the huge chapel bell ring out eight times, she didn’t have much time left so she kept running, pushing past the ache in her side until she felt as if she would collapse. She paused hunched over with her hands resting on her knees swallowing air in greedily. When she could finally hear past her gasping breaths she noticed the sound of voices and looked up. An excited smile lit her face. She appeared to be at the entrance to the massive grounds of Astraea Hill. Everywhere she looked there were girls grouped together by their distinctive uniforms each representing one of the three schools Astraea Hill offered.

Blake was so close to where she needed to report in and still had a chance to make it on time. She took off at a light jog admiring the uniforms and the girls who wore them a little too much that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. The level ground suddenly dropped out from beneath her running feet giving way to a steep decline. She couldn’t stop even if she had tried and ended up flat on her ass at the very bottom right in front of a large lake.

“Oh well, damn it,” Blake swore rubbing her sore behind.  
“At least I didn’t end up in the lake.” She sighed inwardly and looked back up to the large hill she had just tumbled down.  
“Yeah, there’s no way I’m making that climb.” She looked around at her options. On the other side of the lake she could still spot the chapel and decided to head for that instead.

Twenty minutes later she was dragging her feet.  
“What is this place? Why are these grounds so huge?”  
She was lost _again_. This time in a forest. The trees were so thick the sunlight barely peeked through the dense foliage. She was never going to find her way out. They’d find her dead body days later after parts of her had been eaten by god only knew what the hell lurked in the trees. She kept walking and her mood perked up a bit as she saw a break in the thick forest to a more grassy area where the trees weren’t so thick. Ahead the sunlight beamed through highlighting a large lone tree in the center of the grass. She automatically headed for it. She placed a hand on the tree then sighed, huffing out a defeated breath.

Her head snapped up and her body stiffened. She thought she heard something and turned to see a woman standing with her hand against the same tree looking at her curiously. Blake screamed in shock as she fell. Her backpack smacked her in the face and her little black cat charm fell to the ground as she tumbled backwards.

She sat on the ground with her bag held in front of her like a shield. She cautiously lowered it a fraction as her eyes scanned up the body of the person who had frightened her. Blake gasped. _She’s so pretty_. Blake couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. She was tall and the black uniform fit her body in the most perfect way, highlighting her curves magnificently. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a high pony tail but still flowed down just past her butt. The fringe of her hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes the color of lilacs held a hint of humor and curiosity as they bore into the very depths of Blake. Her goddess-like beauty left her speechless.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and stammered.  
“Um… I just transferred here and…” Blake trailed off. _So, so, pretty_.  
“Really?” The girl bent down and retrieved the little cat charm Blake had dropped. She held it out to her.  
“Here.”  
“Oh.” Blake stepped forward and held out her hand. The goddess gently placed the charm into her hand and her eyes went wide in surprise as they touched.  
“Thank you. Um…” Blake mumbled nervously.

They stared at each other for what felt like eons until Blake saw the beauty grin mischievously at her. Lost in those eyes and that grin Blake’s body froze to the spot. The girl stepped forward, placing her hands on top of her shoulders before she leaned down. Blake felt soft lips pressed to her brow then felt nothing as everything went dark.


	2. Strawberry Dorms

Blake woke with a gasp as she shot up in the bed she had been laying in.  
“What happened?” Blake wrapped her arms around herself trying to remember. “Was it all a dream?” She could still feel the ghost of a kiss on her brow and raised her hand to the spot as if doing so would somehow verify the validity of her memory. She looked around the room trying to get her bearings when she screamed clutching at her chest, trying to keep her heart from bursting out of it. _What is with this school and people just popping up out of nowhere to scare the hell out of me?_

“Sorry,” a hint of a blush graced the girl’s cheek. “You looked so cute sleeping. I was so fascinated by it that I couldn’t help but stare.”  
“Um…okay.” Blake relaxed a fraction. “Where am I?”  
“Ah, we are in the nurse’s office at Saint Miator girls’ academy. Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ilia Amitola.”  
“Oh, I’m.”  
“I know who you are,” Ilia smiled as she pulled a little notebook from her pocket to read from. “You’re Blake Belladonna. We are in the same grade and class. We also share the same room in the dormitories of Astraea Hall. How are you feeling now?”  
“Better, much better.” Blake glanced at her watch. “Oh no! Have I really been asleep for that long?”  
“From what they told me they found you collapsed near the courtyard this morning. They brought you here and you’ve been asleep ever since.”  
Blake laughed awkwardly as she scooted off the bed to stand. “I didn’t sleep much last night. I was really nervous about starting at a new school.” _Yes that’s it sleep deprivation. It had absolutely nothing to do with the goddess kissing me._  
“Well since I’m your roommate I decided to wait here for you to wake up.”  
“You waited all that time?”  
“Since classes were dismissed, yes.”  
“Well thank you.”  
Ilia stood heading toward the door before she turned to face her new roommate. “It was nothing. Getting to watch your cute face sleep made the time waiting worth it.”  
Blake chuckled nervously. If Ilia is her roommate she prayed that her watching her while she slept wasn’t going to become a nightly thing, she’d never be able to sleep again.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. We took care of all your paperwork already. All that’s left is ordering your uniforms and showing you around campus before we head to the Strawberry dorms.”  
“Strawberry dorms?”  
Ilia smiled. “It’s what the students call Astraea Hall. It’s shaped like a giant triangle with each side reserved for students from each school. Students from opposing schools aren’t allowed in each other’s sections without permission from one of the sisters or dorm managers. We do have a lot of common areas we share with the other schools though such as the cafeteria and music room.”  
“I’m excited to see it,” Blake smiled.

Once Blake’s new uniforms were ordered Ilia began to show her around campus.  
“So your parents moved for work?”  
“Yes, so I am here all by myself. My aunt went to Miator and she’s the one who told me about the school. It sounded really interesting. I thought it would be a good opportunity for a fresh start and maybe discover who I am. I think it was partially because of her I was admitted right away.”  
“I see. Usually we don’t get very many fourth year transfer students so I thought it was kind of strange.”  
“Fourth year?”  
“Yes, our junior high is connected to the high school so we call first year high school students a fourth year student.”  
“Oh I see. Hey look you can see it from here too!”  
“You mean the chapel? You can call it the symbol of Astraea Hill and from it you can find your way easily around campus. To the west of the chapel is Saint Spica girls’ academy. They’re the ones you’ll see wearing the white uniforms. To the east is Saint Lulim, they wear the red checkered skirts. Our school is directly north right next to the convent. Saint Miator is the oldest of the three schools and tends to be the strictest. A great number of our students come from affluent or noble families.”

Blake was trying to soak all the information in as Ilia showed her where their classroom was located.  
“We should head over to the dorms. Your belongings may have arrived, plus we have to make sure to be back by the six o’clock curfew.”  
“Curfew,” Blake groaned, “why is there a curfew, and six o’clock seems really early.”  
Ilia chuckled. “It’s not like you have to go to bed or anything. You just can’t leave the fenced off area the dorms are in. No matter what make sure you’re in the gate by six otherwise you’ll get into big trouble and trust me you don’t want to have to deal with that.”

“Ilia.”  
Ilia and Blake turned to see two girls dressed in Miator uniforms call out to her.  
“The manager was looking for you.”  
“Thank you,” Ilia turned to grab Blake’s hand clearly upset. “I’m so sorry I can’t accompany you.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to be sorry Ilia.”  
“Of course I do. If something were to happen to you I’d never forgive myself.”  
“There’s no need to be over dramatic,” Blake tried a friendly smile but it came across as strained. “I’m just going to head over to the dormitories so there’s no need to worry.”  
“Still, please be careful.”

Blake was finally alone. Her roommate was awfully sweet to be so concerned about her but she was also a bit overwhelming. This entire place was overwhelming. She looked up and saw she had finally made it to the front of the chapel. She was admiring the architecture and stained glass windows when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A black uniform and a flash of blonde hair. Blake gasped. Could it really be her, maybe she wasn’t a dream after all. She had to know for sure.

“Hey wait!” Blake shouted running after her. Every time she turned a corner she would only catch a glimpse of a uniform but never the full girl.  
“Where could she be going?” Blake panted out until she found herself once again alone in the middle of the woods. “Why does this keep happening?” she grumbled to herself and checked her watch. 5:40. Crap, she wasn’t going to make it, but still she had to try and took off running.

The gate was within her sights as she heard the first bell chime.  
“Run Blake!” Blake was surprised to see her roommate standing just on the inside of the gate jumping up and down shouting at her. Almost there. Almost! She could see the gate sliding shut.  
“No, no, no!” Blake sighed panting hard. She had just reached the gate as it fully closed.  
“Can you let me in?”  
“I’m really sorry.”  
“So I can’t get in?”  
Blake could see the distressed look on Ilia’s face when she spoke again. “The head sister of the dormitory is the only one with a key.” Ilia heard footsteps and turned to see the sister coming. She spoke rapidly under her breath.  
“Keep your head bowed and try to look really sorry.”

“Who are you?”  
Blake glanced at her then quickly bowed her head. The sister looked mean. She had her arms folded and wore a scowl on her face. The bun on her head was so tight Blake could feel her own headache forming from just glancing at it. The strictness of her tone could make even a drill sergeant whimper, plus she carried a stick in one of her hands and looked as if she was just waiting for the opportunity to smack her with it.  
“I don’t believe we have anyone in the Astraea hall who can’t be back by curfew.”

Ilia stood outside the sister’s office wincing every time she heard the stick the sister was holding smack against the desk. The sister was making Blake go over the rules of the dormitory for the eighth time. When Ilia heard footsteps she turned.  
“President Nikos,” Ilia sighed relieved.  
Pyrrah nodded to her once before knocking on the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Pyrrah ma’am.”  
“Come in.”  
Pyrrah opened the door and bowed her head in apology.  
“Excuse me, Sister Goodwitch. This girl is new and is my responsibility. I’m really sorry for having troubled you.”  
Sister Goodwitch sighed and closed her eyes. “Fine then. Since the president of the student council is here to apologize on your behalf I’m going to let this one go.”  
“Thank you,” Pyrrah spoke and placed her hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Blake followed the pair down the hall with her head hung feeling dejected.  
“You must be really unlucky. You passed out near the courtyard this morning, missed all your classes, and then got yelled at by Sister Goodwitch all on your very first day.”  
“Unlucky is putting it mildly um…” Blake turned to Ilia.  
“This is fifth year student Pyrrah Nikos. She’s the president of the student council at Miator.”  
Blake stopped and bowed her head.  
“Um, I’m really sorry,” Blake apologized nervously.  
Pyrrah turned to her and smiled. “Blake Belladonna was it? You just need to be more careful next time.”  
“But, but, but, you went out of your way to come and fetch me, which I am extremely grateful for.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s part of my job to help Miator students. You know if you’re feeling this nervous around me, what are you going to do when you meet the Étoile?”  
“What’s the Étoile? Is that a teacher?”  
Ilia chucked, “she’s a student. Miator, Spica, Lulim, she’s the representative for all three schools.”  
“For all three schools?” Blake looked hesitant and cautious as she glanced behind her. “Is she even scarier than that sister?”  
Ilia and Pyrrah turned to each other and laughed.  
“She’s not scary at all,” Pyrrah grinned.  
“She is greatly loved and respected by all three schools.”  
Pyrrah turned back and began to walk again. “That’s pretty much it, everyone loves her.”  
 _This school really is something else. The extremely scary sister in charge of the dormitory, the president of the student council, and to top it all off the eto something or other._  
“Blake?” Ilia spoke pulling her out of her thoughts. “Let’s go to the cafeteria.”  
“Oh, okay.”

It was 6:45 and students from all three schools were seated around large long tables in the cafeteria. Most were sitting with other students from their respective schools but all of them were talking about the new transfer student. Just outside the cafeteria door Pyrrah spoke to Blake.  
“This is the cafeteria. I think you should meet the Étoile before your meal.”  
Blake nodded then followed closely behind Pyrrah as they entered. The cafeteria went as quiet as a graveyard as they walked through. Blake glanced around nervously. _Everyone is staring at me. Crap. Why are they all staring at me?_ She was busy glancing at everyone she almost ran straight into Pyrrah as she stopped at the front of one of the long tables.  
“This is the new transfer student. She’s here to meet the Étoile.”  
Blake peered around Pyrrah and saw three girls standing and talking with a fourth girl who was seated. At Pyrrah’s words they parted and turned to her. The girl who was seated stood and Blake decided to dive right in.  
She shook her hand vigorously. “It’s an honor to meet you Étoile. I just transferred to this school today. I’m a first year; I mean I’m Blake Belladonna a fourth year student. Um... it’s nice to meet you.” _Damn I already said that. I’m rambling. Stop rambling Blake!_  
“Blake, it’s not her!” Ilia whisper shouted but Blake couldn’t hear over her rambling.

Blake took a deep breath in and sighed when she felt the tickle of someone’s breath on the side of her neck and ear.  
“We meet again.”  
Blake glanced back then screamed as she jumped away.  
“It’s you! T-t-the girl from this morning!” Blake shouted pointing a finger at her.  
The blonde stood there smiling at her, her eyes still lit with the same curiosity and humor Blake had seen in them this morning.  
“Oh, so you remember me. I’m honored.”  
“How could I forget? You approached me all of a sudden and..and…” Blake trailed off and reached a hand up to touch the part of her brow the woman had kissed. She blushed furiously. She leaned back as the taller girl took a step toward her.  
“What do you think you’re doing? We’re in front of the Étoile.”  
“Étoile?”  
“That’s right!” Blake pointed at the girl she had introduced herself to. “She’s more important than the president of the student council!”  
The blonde tried hard not to smile at the deep sigh she heard Pyrrah release behind her as she continued to listen to the girls ranting.  
“So…so in a place like this in front of a very important person, we can’t.”

The girl smirked mischievously and took a step toward Blake, backing her up against a table. Blake tried to turn away, but the girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
“Yes, we can.”  
Blake heard the whole of the cafeteria gasp, and some of the chairs scratching the floor from being slid back as students stood to get a better view.  
Blake found herself getting lost in those lilac eyes and smirk once again. _What is going on? Why is she doing this?_ She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist to pull her even closer until their bodies melded together. When the girl’s free hand held and lifted her chin Blake felt her knees go weak. The girl moved in never taking her eyes off hers. They were so close Blake could feel her breath on her lips.

“Yang! That’s enough!” Pyrrah interrupted sternly.  
Yang pulled back a touch and spoke. “Why are you stopping me?”  
“It’s time.” Just as she said it Yang could hear the first chime of the clock and turned to glance at it. She sighed and released Blake before walking off to her seat.  
Blake, still weak kneed, almost collapsed, but held herself up with the table.  
“Blake? Blake!” she heard Ilia speak then smiled as Blake looked at her. Ilia led her to a chair and she sat gratefully with her eyes closed, lost in thought.  
 _God they had been so close. A few more seconds and she would have known what Yang’s lips tasted like. Wait. Did she want that?_  
“Please take a seat everyone.” Once everyone was seated Pyrrah continued. “Now, will you please say grace, Étoile? Yang Xiao Long.”  
“What?” Blake’s eyes sprang open and she saw the blonde stand. “E...E…Et…Et, it can’t be.”  
“Blake,” Ilia spoke softly and indicated to her that she should have her eyes closed and hands clasped in front of her in prayer. Blake immediately followed suit as she listened to Yang say grace. She opened one eye to peek at her. _She’s Étoile? The representative for all three schools. The person they all love?_  
When Yang ended the prayer with _amen_ she looked directly at her and with that damn grin of hers plastered on her face, she winked at her.  
 _Shit. I can’t believe this. I’m so screwed._


	3. New Uniform

Blake was having the most wonderful dream. She was a princess and was riding on the back of a horse with her arms wrapped tightly around the waist of her knight, a knight with all too familiar long golden hair. It was tickling her face as they rode and Blake reveled in the feeling.

“Blake, Bl..a..ke,” Ilia whispered as she tickled her face with her fingers. Blake eyes slowly opened then shot wide as she screamed shooting up in bed and backing away from her roommate.  
“What? What is it?” Blake asked wearily as she willed her heart to stop pounding painfully in her chest.  
“Good morning Blake. After your debut last night and being approached by our Etoile Yang, I let you sleep in a little later than I should have. I couldn’t help it though, my Blake is just too cute, which is also why I couldn’t resist tickling you awake.”  
“You know I don’t really belong to you Ilia, and will you stop lurking over me while I’m asleep? It’s starting to freak me out a little.”

“Oh my god you’re cute even when you’re angry.”  
“Ugh!” Blake lay back down and pulled the covers over her head.  
“Your school uniforms arrived.”  
Blake pulled the sheet down a fraction of an inch to see Ilia holding them up with a huge grin on her face.  
Blake sat up excitedly. “Now I won’t stick out like a sore thumb.”  
“Let’s get you dressed right away.”

Blake stood and took the dress from Ilia’s grasp.  
“I can dress myself thanks.”  
“Oh you don’t have to be modest. It’s kind of difficult to put our uniforms on so I’m more than happy to help until you get the hang of it.” Ilia reached for her pajama top and started to undo the buttons.  
Blake took a step back.  
“You need to hold still.”  
“Wa-wait!” Blake stuttered as she fell onto her bed.  
“Honestly Blake, just let me help you.”  
“Fine,” Blake finally huffed out.

Ilia took her time doing up the buttons, straightening her tie, and tying the huge bow that sat at the base of her spine. Ilia wanted to make sure she looked perfect. When she was finally finished Blake twirled around in front of a full length mirror trying to look at herself from every angle.  
“It fits perfectly,” Blake smiled.  
“It looks really good on you.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes. Now take a seat and we can do your hair next.”

Yang strode majestically down the hall with her entourage in tow. The girls that were gathered around the halls parted for her like the red sea as she passed by, all of them blushing as they bid their Etoile good morning. Yang just kept walking with a grin on her face, casually waving like the Queen she was and her loyal subjects ate it up, swooning if she happened to say a polite good morning back. She was so used to it, the treatment, the looks, the envy, being desired, it hardly fazed her anymore. No matter what she did or who she had been with nothing had managed to fill the void in her heart. She couldn’t even remember the girl’s name she had been with last week or the one the week before that. They all blurred together, one meaningless tryst after another. There _had_ to be someone out there who could fill the holes in her tattered soul and she wouldn't stop trying until she found her.

Just before they reached the cafeteria Yang was pulled from her musings when she heard a noise. She looked toward the staircase and watched with amusement as the girl from yesterday ran down the stairs, missed a step, and fell straight into her.

Blake couldn’t believe her luck. She straightened up and began to apologize profusely but stuttered incoherently once she had realized whom she had bumped into. She bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes.  
“I’m so sorry. I was running late and bumped into you. It was an accident.”  
“Good morning.”  
Blake opened her eyes and looked up into lilac ones. She saw a grin playing at the corner of that perfect mouth which just flustered her more.  
“G-good morning.”

“Blake,” Pyrrah chastised, “I’m saying this as President of the student council, no matter what the reason is you’re not allowed to run in the hallways. Make sure this never happens again, understood?”  
By now a huge crowd had formed to watch the exchange.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

“What was your name again?”  
“Huh? Oh it’s Blake, Blake Belladonna.”  
“Blake,” Yang smiled. Blake loved the way her name rolled off of her tongue and wished she would say it again. She tried not to blush when she saw Yang’s eyes travel down the length of her body then back up to meet her eyes.  
“The uniform looks really good on you,” Yang spoke as she took a step toward her and reached for her necktie.  
“Your tie is a bit crooked though.” Yang began adjusting it for her, ignoring the gasps and sighs she heard from the crowd. Blake could feel her face heating up and was furious the blush that had once again found its way onto her cheeks would show Yang just how much she affected her.  
“Thank you very much.”

Once she was finished Yang placed her hands on the shorter girls shoulder and leaned into whisper. “You’re welcome. I hope the rest of your day is wonderful.”  
Blake found herself once again frozen, trapped under Yang’s spell as she moved in to kiss her. She could feel her breath on her lips when the clock chimed signaling it was time for breakfast.  
Yang sighed deeply and released her. She wondered how much trouble she would get in if she smashed every clock in the dormitories when someone came along and scooped Blake up.  
“Blake it’s time to go. Please excuse us Etoile.”  
Yang chuckled and watched as Blake was led away.

“Okay everyone, get inside and take your seats. It’s time to say grace,” Pyrrah directed. When everyone had gone in she turned to Yang annoyed.  
“Enough is Enough Yang. She just transferred here.”  
Yang rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to Pyrrah. “Are you lecturing me again? You don’t need to worry. You know what it’s like when you see a shiny new toy and you just want to play with it, that’s all this is. There’s no deeper meaning.” Yang walked past her and into the cafeteria as Pyrrah sighed.


End file.
